The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to wet/dry vacuum cleaners.
Tank-type vacuum cleaners are capable of receiving dry materials such as debris or dirt and may also be used for suctioning liquids. Such vacuum cleaners typically include an air impeller disposed inside an air impeller housing that is in fluid communication with an interior of the tank, thereby to create a low pressure area in the tank for vacuuming both dry materials and liquid. A motor is operatively coupled to the air impeller. While some wet/dry vacuum cleaners are provided with a pump to facilitate emptying liquid from the tank, such a pump is not required during normal vacuum operation of the vacuum cleaner.
Whether or not the vacuum cleaner includes a pump, once the liquid level in the tank reaches a maximum height, it is important to prevent additional liquid from entering the tank. Accordingly, it is known to provide a switch for stopping the motor in response to a high liquid level. A float is typically provided inside the tank for detecting the liquid level in the tank, and a float rod extends between the float and an actuator for the switch. Accordingly, as the float is raised in response to increasing liquid level, the float rod also moves to actuate the switch, thereby to turn the motor off.
The float rod creates a path from the tank to the switch. Because the switch is often located with or near the motor, and the risk exists that liquid may reach the switch, motor, or other electrical components. For example, if the high liquid level switch fails, the liquid level in the tank may reach the air impeller, which may expel the liquid under significant force. Such liquid may follow the float rod path to the switch or motor. In addition, if the tank is tipped, the liquid may flow along the float rod path to the switch, motor, or other electrical components.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided having a tank with an inlet for receiving liquid material and defining an interior. An air impeller housing has an opening in air flow communication with the tank interior, and an air impeller is disposed inside the air impeller housing. A motor is disposed inside a motor housing and operatively coupled to the air impeller, and a switch is provided having a first position in which power is provided to the motor and a second position in which power to the motor is interrupted. A float is disposed in the tank and a float rod extends between the float and the switch, the float rod being capable of moving the switch from the first position to the second position. A seal is positioned intermediately along the float rod to create a water-tight barrier between opposite ends of the float rod.
Further in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided having a tank with an inlet for receiving liquid material and defining an interior. A lid closes a top of the tank, a motor housing is attached to the lid, and a motor is disposed inside the motor housing. A switch is disposed inside the motor housing and has a first position in which power is provided to the motor and a second position in which power to the motor is interrupted. An air impeller is disposed in an air impeller housing defined by the motor housing and the lid, the air impeller housing having an opening in air flow communication with the tank interior and the air impeller being operatively coupled to the motor. A float is disposed in the tank, and a float rod extends between the float and the switch, the float rod being capable of moving die switch from the first position to the second position. A seal is supported by the motor housing and positioned intermediately along the float rod to create a water-tight barrier between opposite ends of the float rod.
Still further in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided having a tank with an inlet for receiving liquid material, the tank defining an interior. A lid closes a top of the tank, a motor housing is attached to the lid and includes a downwardly depending boss, and a motor is disposed inside the motor housing. A switch is disposed inside the motor housing and has a first position in which power is provided to the motor and a second position in which power to the motor is interrupted. An air impeller is disposed in an air impeller housing defined by the motor housing and the lid, the air impeller housing having an opening in air flow communication with the tank interior and the air impeller being operatively coupled to the motor. A float is disposed in the tank, and a float rod extends between the float and the switch, the float rod being capable of moving the switch from the first position to the second position. A seal is supported by the motor housing and positioned intermediately along the float rod to create a water-tight barrier between opposite ends of the float rod, and a hollow tube portion is attached to the lid and has an upper end sized to engage the motor housing boss, wherein the float rod passes through the tube portion.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the vacuum cleaner claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.